Bright et al. disclosed a ZIF PGA socket and a tool for use therewith in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,310, requiring an additional tool 132 for moving the cover 44 and engaging the leads 120 of electronic package with contact element 94 of the socket. Much a tool 132 still occupies great space and requires complex mechanism, thereby increasing production cost, operating (opening and closing) inconvenience and maintenance problems. It may limit the use in some electronic circuits for central processing units (CPU) used in a compact computer device having small dimensions.
Therefore, the present inventor invents a PGA connector having simplified manipulating member integrally formed on the connector